That doggie in the window
by Lightning in a bottle
Summary: While on a morning walk through the town, Jade notices a dog watching her from an open window.
1. The walk

**I hope you enjoy the story. It's going to have, I hope, multiple, long chapters. I don't know how soon updates will be. Again, the suggested age is 16+.**

Jade walked into Penny's bedroom. Bolt and Mittens were still asleep. It had been six months since they had been rescued. Jade enjoyed life in the country. It was getting back to normal for Bolt and Mittens, but for her, it was something entirely new. Jade had lived in the city for her whole life. She hated it. She hated the crowded streets, the people, everything. She was happy to have that behind her. Now she could enjoy her life like a dog should. Jade saw Bolt's ear twitch and he stretched. "Morning Bolt." She said quietly. Bolt opened his eyes. "Good morning Jade. Did you sleep well?" He whispered. Jade nodded. "Yes. Very. I love it out here in the country." She replied. Bolt closed his eyes again and smiled. "Yeah it's pretty nice out here." He yawned. "You don't have to listen to all of those cars all night." Jade looked outside. "I think I'm going to take a walk before it get too hot." She said. Bolt nodded. "Okay, just be careful." He said sleepily. Jade smiled. She liked that Bolt cared about her.

She walked down stairs and out the doggie door. It was about seventy degrees outside, and there was a light breeze. Jade smiled. It felt good on her fur. She set off down the side of the road towards the town. She walked on the sidewalks and looked at the different houses and people that she passed. There was one house in particular that she liked most. It was a large, white, wooden house that looked very old. But it was in perfect condition. A family had just moved into it a few days ago. She wondered what they were like. She saw two children playing in the yard. The parents were on a porch swing reading. As Jade walked past, a dog appeared in an open window of the house. He was a German shepherd like she was, with a thick, black and brown coat. Jade smiled to him and kept walking. She knew the dog was still watching her. She grinned and swished her tail.

_I wonder if he likes me. _Jade thought to herself. _He looks about my age. Maybe I'll see him later._ She walked for about an hour then started heading back to her own home. This time, the dog didn't appear in the window. Jade shrugged and kept walking. A few minutes later, she saw the dog walking to her side of the street. Jade pretended not to notice him. If someone liked her, she was going to play hard to get. The dog stayed about seven feet behind her, but Jade knew he was trying to find out where she lived. Just then, a Pitbull stepped out from behind a dumpster. "Well hello there." He said. Jade kept walking. "Hello." She said. The Pitbull walked beside her. "So, you alone?" He asked. Jade stopped and faced the dog. "Listen, I'm not going to hook up with some stalker like you. Now leave me alone!" She said harshly. The dog was a bit surprised but kept following her. He put a paw on her back and forced her to sit down.

Jade sat and stared at the dog. "You know what I want bitch, and you're going to give it to me." The Pitbull said. "Now if you're a good girl, I _might_ let you go when I'm through." Jade growled and showed her teeth. The German shepherd had stopped and hid behind the dumpster. He was watching to see what the Pitbull was trying to do. The Pitbull forced Jade to lay down. She snarled and snapped at his legs but she couldn't reach him. The dog got behind her and that was when the German shepherd figured it out. Jade cried out for help, and the shepherd was on the Pitbull in a flash. He slammed into the dog and knocked him off of Jade. He growled at the Pitbull and dove at him again. The Pitbull wasn't fast enough, and was pinned down by the German shepherd. "Why don't you leave the lady alone?" The shepherd said. Then he bit into the Pitbull's ear. The dog yelped and threw the shepherd off of him, and ran back into the ally.

The shepherd sighed in relief and looked like he was going to pass out. Jade walked over to him. "Thanks." She said. The shepherd nodded. "You're welcome. Uh, my name's Buddy." He said. "I'm Jade. I saw you following me. I'm glad you did." Buddy smiled. "To be honest, I was hoping to see where you lived." He said. Jade grinned. "I know." She said. Buddy blushed. "Well, I'll just head on back to the house." He said. Jade looked at him. "I thought you wanted to see where I lived?" She said. Buddy smiled. "You'd show me?" He asked hopefully. Jade smiled. "Sure. Follow me." Jade and Buddy walked towards her house. She smiled to herself. _I wonder how Bolt's going to like him._ She thought. _Well, I'll find out soon. _They got to the house in about ten minutes. Jade walked in and Buddy followed.

"Wow." Buddy said. "This is really nice." Jade smiled. "Have you ever heard of Bolt?" She asked. Buddy's ears shot up. "Yeah I've heard of him. He's the best actor ever!" He said. Bolt walked around the corner. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He said grinning. Buddy was speechless. He just stared at Bolt with his mouth hanging open. Bolt looked at Jade. "What's his name?" He asked. "Buddy." Jade replied. "Well it's nice to meet you too Buddy." Bolt said. "Uh… sorry. I… wow." Buddy had difficulty speaking. He looked at Jade. "He's your dad?" He asked quietly. "Oh no! No he's no my dad. I ran into his a few months ago." Jade replied. Bolt nodded. "Literally." He said. "Well Mittens is still resting. And so are the kids." Jade nodded and took Buddy into the kitchen. "_They_ are Bolt's kids." She whispered. Flame, Becky, Macy and Socks were all asleep in a pile on the floor. Buddy glanced at Jade with a confused look on his face. "But they're cats." He whispered. Jade nodded and led Buddy into Penny's bedroom.

Buddy took one look at Mittens and immediately understood. "She is kinda cute, but I don't-" "If you tell Bolt I told you, I'll kill ya." Jade cut in. Buddy nodded and fought back a laugh. After a while, Buddy went home and Mittens came down stairs. "Good morning Bolt. Hi Jade." She said sleepily. "Are the kids still asleep?" Bolt nodded. "And Jade has met someone." He said. Jade rolled her eyes. "His name is Buddy and he saved me from some pervert while I was taking a walk." She said.

Bolt suddenly looked concerned. "What did this pervert try to do to you?" He asked, not thinking about the sleeping kittens. "Uh… nothing." Jade said. She realized she had said too much. "Jade. What did he try to do to you?" Bolt asked again. Jade sighed. "He tried to mate with me but Buddy ran him off." She said. Bolt sighed. "Then I owe Buddy a thank you. Next time you go for a walk, make sure he or I is with you. Got it?" He said. Jade nodded. "I've got it." She said. _He's finally treating me like his daughter._ Jade thought to herself. Jade went out to sit on the deck and Bolt took Mittens into the den. "I like Buddy." He said. "I want to meet him." Mittens said. "I think you'll like him alright." Bolt said. "He couldn't believe he was actually looking at me." Mittens smiled. "I love you. Always ever so modest." Mittens half joked. Bolt grinned and licked her cheek. "I love you too Mittens."


	2. Movie night

**This is chapter two. Please don't forget to review. **

The next day, Buddy came walking into the front yard. Jade and Bolt were sitting on the deck watching the kittens play with Mittens. "Hey Buddy!" Jade called. "Hey J-" Before Buddy could finish, he was tackled by all four of the kittens. He laughed and had to actually fight his way up. The kittens were bigger now, and a lot stronger. With four of them, they could hold Mittens down, but they never could seem to pin Bolt. Buddy eventually was able to stand. "So as I was saying, hey Jade." He said. Jade laughed and walked towards him. Buddy saw one of the kittens preparing to pounce on his, so he quickly turned, and sprang into the air. Socks was taken by surprise. "Hey!" He said. "I'm supposed to get _you_." Buddy laughed and let Socks get up. "So you're Buddy. I'm Mittens." Mittens said as she walked towards the deck.

Buddy nodded. "I hope all that Jade has told you about me has been good." He said. Mittens laughed. "I would say that saving her is pretty good." She said. "Thank you for that by the way." Bolt said. Buddy nodded. "You're welcome. I saw her being forced down and since my dad was a police dog, I guess it was automatic. My dad was um… he… he was shot while he was on the force. He uh… didn't make it." Buddy said sadly. "Oh. I-I'm sorry." Mittens said. Buddy looked up at her. "No no it's alright. I just miss him is all." Then they all went inside and sat down in the den. "So Buddy." Bolt said. "Do you like movies?" Buddy looked at Bolt. "Yes sir. Why do you ask?" Bolt nodded to Mittens and she went over to the cabinets under the television. She pulled out four movies and placed them on the floor in front of Buddy. "Have you ever seen any of these?" She asked. Buddy thought for a moment. The movies were Matrix Reloaded, The day the earth stood still, The sting, and Without a clue.

"Oh I love Without a clue." Buddy said. "It's just so funny. Holmes has absolutely no idea how to solve a case." Bolt grinned. "That's why I like it." He said. They all laughed. After the show, Jade walked up stairs with Buddy. She jumped onto the bed and laid down. Buddy wasn't sure if he should join her because this wasn't his home. Jade noticed and said. "It's alright. Penny won't mind." Buddy nodded and jumped onto the bed. "Oh wow." He said. "It's so soft." Jade nodded. "Yeah it is." Buddy laid down beside Jade and sighed. "You know I was watching you. You know the other day, from the window?" He said. "I guess you've figured out by now that I like you." Jade turned her head so that she faced him. "Yeah I know." She grinned. "Do you like what you see?" She joked. Buddy laughed. "Who wouldn't?" He said. Then he realized what he said. Jade saw the embarrassment on his face.

"So that's a yes right?" She asked. Buddy blushed. "I guess." He said. Jade smiled. _He likes me! I knew it. I knew he liked me! _She crawled closer to him. "How much do you like me?" She asked. She knew she was causing Buddy more embarrassment than ever. "I… uh…" Buddy looked at Jade. She was grinning from ear to ear. "You're doing this on purpose." He said. "Answer the question." Jade said. Buddy sighed. "Alright. I like you a lot. There, I said it. " He looked at Jade. "Happy now?" Jade licked his nose. "That's good enough." She said. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. _She kissed me! _Buddy thought to himself. _She actually kissed me! _Buddy smiled and closed his eyes. Soon, they were both asleep.

Back down stairs, Bolt and Mittens were watching another movie while the kittens took a nap. Bolt had tried to guess what Jade and Buddy were doing, but soon the movie seemed to swallow him up. He wasn't really aware of anything going on around him. When the movie was over, he went up to see what Jade and Buddy were doing. He peeked in and saw them both asleep on the bed. He told Mittens and she came to look. "They look so sweet like that." She whispered. Bolt rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be saying that if she was your daughter." He said.

Mittens looked at him. "I know but she isn't. So that makes it cute." She said. Bolt smiled and they walked back down the stairs. They jumped onto the couch and Mittens curled up beside Bolt. Bolt also laid down. He felt Mittens wrap her tail around his. He smiled and licked her ear. Then he closed his eyes. He knew Jade liked Buddy. He felt protective of her even though she wasn't his daughter. He still wanted her to be safe and Buddy seemed like he would take care of her. He would just have to watch them for a while to see. No. He wouldn't spy on them. He would just trust Buddy. That's what Mittens would say. Bolt sighed and soon fell asleep.

Later, Jade woke up and felt Buddy's tail on hers. She smiled and looked back him. He was smiling and every now and then, his ears would twitch. Suddenly, Buddy barked and woke himself up. "What's wrong?" Jade asked. Buddy had startled her but she tried not to show it. "I… nothing. It was just a dream." Buddy said. Jade looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked again. A tear formed in Buddy's eye. "It was about my dad." He said sadly. Now Jade felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said. Buddy sniffed and nodded. "I'm okay. I mean, it's alright." Bolt came into the room. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Buddy quickly dried his tears and nodded. "Yeah we're cool." He said. Bolt slowly turned and walked out of the room.

Jade looked back at Buddy. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Buddy nodded. "Yes, Jade, I'm sure I'm okay." He said. He sounded a bit ticked off. Jade understood and kept quiet for a little while. Then Buddy said. "I'm sorry Jade. I was just-" "It's okay Buddy." Jade cut in. "I understand." Buddy sighed and laid his head on Jade's back. Then he saw the clock on Penny's side-table. "Holy crap I have to go!" He said. He quickly stood, licked Jade's ear, and ran down stairs. He shot out through the doggie door and ran towards his house. He had been gone for five hours. That was longer than he had ever been gone before.

Jade walked down stairs and sat down on the couch beside Bolt and Mittens. Bolt had turned on Without a clue again. Jade explained why Buddy had to leave. Or at least why she thought he had to leave, and watched the movie with them. There was nothing better for her to do. She enjoyed it, but found herself thinking about Buddy almost the entire time. She missed him already. She knew she would most likely see him again the next day, but that didn't help any. She wanted to always be with him. Just like Bolt and Mittens would always be with each other. Jade sighed and walked up stairs. She decided the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she could see Buddy. She never knew she could love someone this much. It hurt to be away from him. Finally, Jade closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. The Pitbulls revenge

**Now for chapter three. Enjoy!**

"Buddy are you there?" Jade whispered under the open window. After a few seconds, Buddy poked his head out. "Huh?" He mumbled. "Jade? What the hell are you doing up this early? It's only seven thirty." Buddy complained. Jade rolled he eyes. "It's _not_ early now get up." She said. Buddy dragged himself out the window and stood up. His eyes were closed. Jade gently tapped him. "Buddy?" No response. Then, she slapped him. "I'm awake!" Buddy said. "Now you are." Jade said. "Fine, I'll prove it." Buddy said. He started jumping up and down. "What are you doing?" Jade asked. "I'm getting my blood flowing." Buddy replied. Jade laughed and started walking. Buddy ran in circles around her. "Where are we going?" He asked. "I think you need to calm down." Jade said. "Oh come on." Buddy said. "I'm like this every morning." They started to cross the street. Jade walked ahead of Buddy. Then, she heard the car.

She spun around and faced the now hyper German shepherd. "Buddy run!" She yelled. Buddy ran as fast as he could. He yelled and dove towards the sidewalk. The car clipped his back legs and sent him spinning. He yelped and slammed into a building beside the path. Jade ran over to him. "Buddy!" She slid onto her knees and lifted his head. "I-I'm okay. Ah… I broke my leg. I guess I got my blood flowing." He said. He was right. Blood was coming from multiple cuts on his legs and face. Jade licked the cuts on his leg and he winced. "You do know that that hurts right?" He asked. Jade looked up. "It can't hurt worse than getting hit by a car." She said. "I told you to calm down." Buddy grinned. "I'll be okay. I'm already fine. I just have a broken leg and a few scratches is all." He said.

Jade finished cleaning the wounds and ran to get Bolt. But while she was gone, the Pitbull saw Buddy lying there on the sidewalk. He still wanted revenge, and this would be the perfect time to get it. He smiled evilly and walked over to Buddy. Buddy saw him coming and started to drag himself in the other direction, but there was no way he could escape. The Pitbulls name was Strider. He had killed numerous cats and dogs that didn't do what he said. The only reason Buddy was able to get him away from Jade, was that he had surprised him. Now, he was lying on the sidewalk with a broken leg. Strider kicked Buddy broken leg, and Buddy yelped from the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your leg?" Strider said. Buddy glared at him. He wasn't going to give in to Striders actions. "Look at you Strider. What turned you into this monster?" He asked. Strider glared at him. "Nobody _made _me like this , Buddy. I chose it." Strider said, kicking Buddy's leg again. "And it's been working for me. I get what I want, when I want." Buddy laid his head down on the sidewalk. "You're disgusting. How can you do this to _anyone_? How can you be so- AH!" Strider kicked Buddy's leg as hard as he could, cracking the already weakened bones. Strider walked to Buddy's face and bent down. "It's easy. And now I'll kill you." He said. Buddy growled and spit in Striders eyes. The Pitbull jerked his head back in surprise. Then he glared at Buddy, who was smiling to himself. "That felt good. Get your ugly head there again and I'll rinse out what I out in. What do you say?" He said.

"You really piss me off." Strider said. Buddy grinned. "Yeah I know." Strider growled and lunged at Buddy. He dug one of his teeth into a cut on Buddy's leg and jerked his head. Buddy sucked in through his teeth, determined not to let the Pitbull be fueled by an anguished scream. Strider then put a claw into the cut on Buddy's face. Then he sliced it open. Buddy yelped. He knew he wouldn't make it. Strider was going to kill him.

Bolt and Jade were running as fast as they could. They had heard Buddy's first yelp and Jade knew what was happening. They sped towards where Jade had left Buddy. They flew around the corned and stopped. Buddy was lying in a pool of blood, and had a deep gash on his side. Bolt looked around. He saw Strider watching them from an ally a few blocks away. Jade didn't notice. She ran to where Buddy lay and fell to the ground beside him. She was crying by the time she had started running toward him. "NO!" She screamed. Bolt could barely make out the evil grin on Striders face as he turned and walked into the ally. The blood covered the underside of Jades legs and stomach. Bolt stared sadly at her as she cried. It was only now that he saw how much Jade had loved Buddy. He wished he could have understood sooner.

"Jade." Bolt said softly and walked over to her and sat down. "I'm so sorry." Jade buried her face in Bolt's chest and cried. Bolt put a paw on her back. "We need to go Jade." Bolt said. He felt Jade nod and stood up. "I'll catch up. I just need a minute." Jade said. Bolt nodded and started walking back towards the house. Jade looked back at Buddy. "I love you." She whispered. Then, Buddy slowly opened his eyes. He looked sadly up at Jade without turning his head. Blood was still dripping from his side. Jade lifted his head. "I'm… sorry." He said weakly. Jade shook her head. "No." Buddy closed his eyes. "I … love you." He said. Then, this time Jade knew, he died. Jade cried and gently laid his head down. She stood up, and still crying, walked back to the house.

When she got there, Mittens had draped the garden hose over the decks handrails. Jade stood under it and Mittens turned on the water. It was cold but it washed the blood out of her fur. Bolt had gone inside and laid down on the couch. When Jade was clean, she stepped out from under the water and shook herself. She and Mittens then walked inside and also laid down on the couch. Everything was quiet, except for the leaking sink in the kitchen, and an occasional sniff from Jade.

"Do you want to watch something?" Bolt finally asked. Jade didn't look up. She just stared at the blank screen. "I don't care." She said, choking back some more tears. Mittens put a paw on Jades shoulder and sat close beside her. Bolt pushed a button on the T.V. remote and started flipping through the channels. He found the 'Andy Griffith' on T.V. Land. E hoped it might cheer Jade up a little. Out of the corner of his eye, Bolt saw her smile briefly from time to time, but it would always fade away soon after. He flipped to the T.V. guide channel to see what else was on. Jeopardy was on. That was Jades favorite show. Bolt noticed Jade look at him. He smiled to her and got comfortable. After a while, Bolt decided to try making a joke. "You know, there are two kinds of people: People who get it, and people who don't. So there's: Your Jeopardy people, and your wheel of fortune people." He heard Mittens laugh quietly. He had told her this joke before.

"Your Jeopardy people get it. They're all like, 'I'll take Religion, Beliefs, and cultures for eight hundred. And your Wheel of fortune people are like, 'I want a L. Can I have a L? It's my favorite letter, it's like a seven, but it's not.'" Jade looked at Bolt. She thought it was a little funny, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes at that time. Bolt sighed. "Jade I really am sorry about Buddy. I just don't like seeing you like this." He said. Jade leaned against Bolt. "I know." She said sadly. "I loved him." Bolt pulled her closer to him. "I know. He… he was a good dog. I'm glad you chose him and not just any dog." Soon, they were all asleep. Jade had moved to the small, cushioned chair beside the couch, and Bolt and Mittens stayed where they were. The next morning, Bolt woke up, stretched, and yawned. His normal morning routine. He licked Mittens' ear and sat up. He looked over at the chair where Jade had slept. But this time, Jade wasn't there. She was gone.


	4. The dream

**So Buddy was murdered and Jade is missing. Was Jade taken, or did she run away? You'll have to read to find out. I hope you like chapter four.**

"Mittens. Mittens wake up." Bolt said, shaking Mittens awake. "What is it Bolt?" Mittens groaned. "Jade is gone." Bolt replied. Mittens was suddenly wide awake. "Where did she go?" She asked franticly. "I don't know, but I bet it's got something to do with Buddy." Bolt said. "I'm going to look for her." Mittens sat up. "Bolt maybe she-" "I'm going Mittens!" Bolt cut in. Then he realized how he had told her. A single tear fell from Mittens' eye. "I'm sorry Mittens, but I have to go." Bolt said. Mittens nodded. "I know. Be careful." She said. Bolt licked her cheek and ran out the door.

Jade walked slowly through the forest. She had been walking for hours. _I shouldn't have left him._ She kept telling herself. Every time she heard a twig snap it would startle her, making her think Strider followed her. She finally decided to rest. She laid down on some leaves and fell asleep. Tired from her long journey so far.

"_Jade. Jade wake up." A voice said. Jade opened her eyes, then jumped to her feet. Standing in front of her, was Buddy. "Buddy!" She yelled, and ran to hug him. She knocked him onto his back and smothered him in licks. "Jade. Jade listen to me." Buddy said, pushing Jade off of him. Jade was confused. "Jade you have to go back. Stop running away from this. I'm gone, and remember, you will see me again." Buddy said. A tear fell from Jades eye. "Buddy I don't want to lose you again. Please just-" "Jade! Bolt's looking for you. The kittens and Mittens are upset too. Right now they're more important." Buddy cut in. Jade started to cry. _

"_I love you so much Buddy! I don't want to leave you!" Jade cried. Buddy hugged her. "I know. I love you too. But Bolt, Mittens and the kittens love you too. You can't just leave them." He said quietly. Jade nodded. "Okay." She said sadly. "I-I'll go." Buddy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you soon." He said. _Jade woke up. Bolt was shaking her roughly.

"Jade wake up!" He said. Jade sat up. She was back in the forest. She hugged Bolt tightly. "I'm sorry!" She said. Bolt hugged her back. "It's okay. Come on. Let's get back to the house." He said. As they walked, Jade couldn't stop thinking about her dream. It had seemed so real. She felt the grass under her feet, she felt Buddy's fur, she felt everything. That confused her. Normally when she had a dream she didn't feel anything at all. She could only see herself. In this dream, she was actually thinking, controlling her own movements. She began to wonder if it _had_ been real.

Seven hours later, after a few short rests, Bolt and Jade finally arrived back at the house. Mittens was waiting for them outside on the deck with the kittens. She smiled and stood up. The kittens all jumped onto Jade just like they had to Buddy when he first came into the yard. "We thought you'd gone away forever!" They said. "We missed you." Mittens said, walking out into the yard. Jade smiled. "I missed you too." She said. Then she turned to face her small attackers. Bolt and Mittens watched Jade play with the kittens. Soon, they all went inside.

Bolt turned on Jeopardy and Jade and Mittens sat on either side of him. "I saw Buddy in a dream." Jade said. Bolt looked at her. "He said to come back to you." She continued. Mittens hugged her. "I'm glad you did." She said. Jade smiled. "Thanks." Jeopardy went off and the next show to some on was Wheel Of Fortune. Bolt grinned. "I want a L." He said. Jade and Mittens both laughed. Jade leaned against Bolt's shoulder and sighed. "It's like a seven." She said. "But it's not." Bolt and Mittens said at the same time. Jade smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep.

**And that's the end. I hope you liked it. I know I sort of rushed the plot, but I'm getting better. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
